So You're The One
by AngelicaHouston
Summary: After the war, Peggy leads a rather lonely life and her work at the SSR is not what she expected, but everything changes when she finds herself assigned to a new mission. Maybe her loner days will be long gone when she meets the newest Broadway star Angie Martinelli.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When The Lights Go On Again**

The alarm clock was sharply shut down the second it dinged, in a manner it'd make anyone doubt about its actual efficiency in waking up an individual. At any rate, Peggy Carter opened her eyes and looked at her bedside, gladly confirming her clock was still in one piece - she was getting smoother at it. After spending months in the war, resting with one eye open, always wary about upcoming surprises and ready to knock them down as quickly as possible, a simple clock would enact a ruthless reaction from her, something that would cost Peggy a few pennies everytime. One year later, she was finally contemplating some progress.

Peggy pulled up from the bed and headed to her closet, picking a plain black dress with red lapel collars and sleeve edges. Another thing she was happy about the end of the war: she could vary on the wardrobe. Not that she thought her old uniform was unfitting, but a person grows tired of the same colours everyday. She looked at the clock again – damn, she was late. There wouldn't be time for breakfast, so she promptly dressed up, applied her makeup and got ready to leave.

As she walked across the halls, she reflected once again about how enormous the mansion was just for herself – Howard Stark, her dear friend, had lent one of his mansions to Peggy and she couldn't be more grateful, for it wasn't exactly easy for a single and female federal agent like her to find a place to live in New York City. But the house was big, full of empty rooms and sometimes melancholy would hit Peggy, due to the lack of action and human contact. Driving off the thought, she exited the house.

On her way to the office, her stomach growled and she was reminded she haven't had any meal since she woke up, so she made a small detour and got herself a chocolate muffin that she would eat at the office, along with a generous cup of coffee.  
When she entered the telephone company building, Rose, the SSR assistant that was in charge of the access to the secret elevator, looked at the small paper bag at Peggy's hand and asked "Rushed morning, Peggy?" to what Peggy joked "Almost forgot I need food to survive!" The doors opened and she was finally in.

Now at her desk, finishing the tasty muffin, Peggy was revising the last reports, internally cursing everyone at the office for providing her with the most dull tasks, while others were able to analyse cases, work on them…be real agents. She had the skills, oh yes she had, and yet she was mostly used as a secretary. For that she missed the war, where Agent Carter was within the most resourceful military at the allies' predisposition. But that was also a bittersweet memory, images of Captain Steve Rogers suddenly invading her mind and making Peggy trail off her thoughts for the sake of her own sanity, again.  
Daniel Sousa, her fellow colleague and very likely the friendliest man she had in the office, turned from the front desk and approached Peggy.

"So, have you heard about Krezminski's last dilemma?" he asked on a playful tone.

"Haven't had the pleasure yet," she mocked along, glancing at Agent Krezminski's spot.

"Do you see that gift on his desk?"

Peggy noticed a small package wrapped in bright red paper.

"It came this morning. It's a brand-new leather wallet. But here comes the tricky part: it had a small note next to it simply saying 'to my dearest man'" Daniel expectantly got silent, waiting for the idea to sink in on Peggy.  
"…and now he doesn't know who sent it, if his wife or his girlfriend," Peggy finished for Daniel.

"Exactly," he said with a frolic smile.

Peggy snorted but rapidly returned, "That's what you accomplish when you're a lousy cheater." All of her was wishing he got caught in the trap, the absence of loyalty being a trait that easily infuriated the woman.

Before any of them could say anything else, a clamant alarm sounded in the room and red lights glowed in the ceiling along with it. Out of a sudden, chief Roger Dooley broke into the room, marching between desks, with a solemn look on his face. "Everyone follow me. Now!" he shouted, heading towards the conference room.

It was usual for Peggy to be dismissed from urgent calls, even though she always managed to double-cross the chief's directions and get into the room. Not hearing anything that would prevent her from following her colleagues right away, she did it so. _Hmm, this is new_, Peggy thought. When she entered the room, most places were already taken so she accommodated herself at the back. She could also notice some confused looks from her co-workers due to her presence, but Peggy ignored it, ready to hear whatever Dooley had to say.

"All right, fellas, there's a new storm coming," the chief initiated, trying to raise expectations even more. "As you all know, some of Howard Stark's inventions were stolen from his vault last week. Since then, we, the Government and Stark himself have been working along so these items can be retrieved. We're talking about potentially dangerous goods that need special care to ensure everyone's safety. A few minutes ago I received a call. It seems a great part of the inventions were detected in the black market."

A small buzz started to rise at the room but before it could grow into something else, Dooley firmly continued.

"I have the initial information all gathered and individual files will be give to all of you. Now, everyone sitting stays. The rest: out. Go do your job! - Except for you, Carter, you stay too."

Now the shock was general, even for Peggy, that wouldn't have imagined this in her wildest dreams.

"Haven't you heard me? Out." The chief insisted and most agents left the room, leaving just a small ensemble.

Peggy got near the central table, joining the group of sitting men, receiving some embarrassed glances. When all eyes were again on Dooley, he carried on.

"What I said before is not all the information we've got, but it's not wise to share with everyone, hence why I selected you. One of our infiltrated agents acquired valuable data. Everything indicates one of the items will be used as a weapon in New York City." By now the room was in complete awe, the information catching them all by surprise. "We don't know what, who, when…but we know where".

"And where is _where_, exactly?" inquired Krezminski.

"The utility and timing of your questions are on spot, Krezminski," an annoyed chief replied. "The attack is headed to the theatre district, more specifically to the Lyceum Theatre."

The name was nothing new to Peggy and she had been there a few weeks before to see Born Yesterday. She never went much to the theatre but that time Howard had insisted more than usual and she agreed to go with him, which she regretted afterwards, after realizing Howard's true intention was to gallant Judy Holliday into going on a date with him.

"I think it'd be of good value to get an undercover agent in the theatre," Sousa suggested.

"You think right, Agent Sousa. As a matter of fact, we already managed a way to infiltrate them…or better speaking, her," Dooley concluded after a pause, looking up at Peggy. An astonished Peggy that suddenly had all eyes on her again. Judging eyes. And it didn't take long until someone wondered out loud.

"Why her, chief?" An incredulous Wallace asked.

Peggy rolled her eyes.

"There are only women working at the theatre, besides the guards. We need someone able to intermingle with everyone that attends the space, working there or not, and guards don't do that," Dooley explained.

Of course there had to be some unique reason for her to be appointed and not because she was, in fact, one of their best qualified agents. It was getting too good to be true, but Peggy couldn't exactly complain, since she was still getting the mission, something that seemed an impossible condition minutes ago.

"But Chief, she'll ruin the whole operation, she's-"

"She's what, Agent Thompson? A woman?" Peggy interrupted. "May I remind you how women served at the war just like yourself? Maybe even better?" She was now officially angry.

"Enough the both of you! I don't have time for this." Dooley cut them off. "Agent Thompson, unless you want to shave, get a wig and start working on your feminine moves, Agent Carter is our only and best chance in this mission". Silence. "Has the thought of hot wax made you dumb, Thompson?" he said after not hearing an answer from the agent. Silence again. "Very well, I think we're done here. Carter, I need you in my office in ten minutes to discuss details." And in seconds, Dooley had left the room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

Without waiting for more shameful outcomes from her colleagues, Peggy left the room, being interrupted by a smiling Sousa by the door.

"Congratulations, Peggy".

"Thank you, Daniel". She smiled back.

Peggy craved a different kind of recognition at her workplace but this new development had brought her a chance to prove her worth and she wouldn't vacillate: she would work for this mission as a life and death matter…like always.

* * *

**Notes:** This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction. It's designed to have seven chapters. I'll also be assigning songs to every one of them. For this one it'll be "When The Lights Go On Again", by Vera Lynn (watch?v=vzlFaY0s_QI). Hope you enjoy :) And don't worry, Angie will have her appearance on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'll Be Seeing You**

Peggy thought being a federal agent was tough, but her first day at the theatre was slightly changing her opinion regarding common jobs, like being an attendant. She arrived at her new workplace early in the morning and was promptly received by a tall and beautiful black woman, Elizabeth Dent, the chief-attendant. She was probably in her late forties and her pose indicated a somewhat serious and professional person. After being introduced, Elizabeth led Peggy - or Sarah Butler, her undercover name - on a small tour inside the building, to prevent her from wandering lost during her work time. Peggy was used to memorize plants and maps so it didn't end up being too hard for her to learn the corners of the house, but she imagined it wouldn't be so simple for the common citizen, since the place could turn into a labyrinth of red carpet and golden wallpaper, especially the restricted areas for the cast and crew.

Elizabeth also shown some nuisance for the fact Peggy was directly appointed by the director of the theatre without a previous interview with her, since she was usually the one selecting the new attendants. Protecting her cover, Peggy just smiled and assured Elizabeth she wouldn't disappoint her. "We'll see about that", the dark-haired woman had replied.

After visiting the great hall – an intimate but grand saloon with three levels of purple seats, salmon walls and with bare bulb lights around that gave the space a beautiful golden haze – Elizabeth conducted Peggy to the attendants' quarters, in which the latter was informed about the main activities she would prosecute and given a new garb. _Here I am, back to uniforms_, Peggy inwardly lamented. It consisted in a classy light pink skirt and jacket, with white collars and matching heels.

It was a special day at the theatre, the auditions for the upcoming play had started and dozens of young women were expected to test for the leading role. It also meant double work for Peggy, who was given the task of fetching beverages for everyone present. She had never filled so many cups with coffee in her life, even after being treated as the official bartender back at the SSR office. Occasionally, girls would ask Peggy for help in the most random situations, like holding script papers while they practiced, preparing sweetened water for those who were too nervous to properly function or managing a new pair of shoes for a girl that had broke her heel when exiting the train – luckily enough, Peggy's own shoes were just the right number and the girl had hugged Peggy with a thousand thank yous. Nevertheless, everything was going nicely and Elizabeth seemed pleased about Peggy's work. Truth to be told, Peggy was also satisfied by how well she was handling her new job, never forgetting her real mission and being especially aware due to the uncommon agitation at the theatre.

Right after the lunch break, Peggy went up on the stage so she could replace the water and coffee from the director's table. He was already sitting, along with his two assistants. A young woman was singing in the middle of the stage. Beautifully singing, Peggy thought, as the girl completely caught her attention.

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day 

She was medium-sized, but shorter than the agent. A slightly curled brown hair with blonde ashes touched her shoulders and she was wearing a lovely flowered dress and mint green shoes. A good-looking figure that went along with the sweetest voice Peggy had ever heard…and she couldn't stop staring!

I'll find you in the morning sun

And when the night is new

I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you 

The music faded and soon the performance ended, only then making Peggy realize she hadn't replaced any drink at the table. She quickly resumed her task, wishing no one had noticed the unexpected pause. Peggy asked the director if he wished a refill but he requested a black tea instead, forcing her to go to back to the kitchen and leave the stage, not without glancing a last time at the girl in the centre, who returned her a lovely smile. Peggy hadn't watched any of the other auditions, but this girl would certainly get her worthless vote.

Later that day, Peggy was leaving the kitchen and pushing a trolley through the corridors when she saw a woman leaving the bathroom and going for her encounter.

"Honey, can you help me here, please?" the woman asked with a smooth voice.

"Sure, whatever you need" Peggy answered, leaving the trolley and heading to the lady.

The woman turned around, revealing a wide-open dress, just above her waist. A pop-eyed Peggy couldn't help but admire the view.

"I had to unzip it and now I'm having some troubles with it. Could you…?" She leaned her back towards Peggy as she spoke and the request sounded more like an insinuation.

"Yeah," the agent answered, her hands almost unconsciously reaching for the dress.

The woman grabbed her long black hair and rolled it it to her front, so that it couldn't bother Peggy while she pushed up the zipper, slowly slipping her finger through the soft and pale skin. When she was done, the woman turned around and faced Peggy, the move making her invade Peggy's personal space due to their previous closeness.

"Thank you, darling. For saving me," she said playfully, gazing at the agent's lips. Peggy was completely petrified and before she could think, the mysterious woman turned the corner and disappeared from her sight.

"What did just happen here?" Peggy murmured, returning to the trolley on a slow pace.

After passing by the administration quarters to deliver their afternoon-break coffee and a slice of almond cake, Peggy was holding a tray and heading back to the trolley, still wondering about her previous encounter with the mysterious lady and why she reacted in such a ridiculous way. Out of a sudden, doors opened and someone crashed against Peggy, the shock making the tray fall on the ground, in a mix of broken porcelain and glass fragments. Noticing the coffee pot would pour its burning liquid all over, Peggy just had time to hold tight whoever had crashed her and throw them both away from it, with them on top and the agent falling on her back.

Seconds afterwards, someone broke the silence.

"Wow, that was impressive", a puffy but vivacious feminine voice spoke.

Recovered from the initial shock, Peggy looked up to meet the person above her, who she recognized as the singing girl from earlier on the stage. Thanks to their proximity, she could now appreciate the woman's features, her bright green eyes and the pink lipstick. Peggy couldn't lie, she looked lovely.

Realizing none of them had moved from their position, the girl quickly carried herself up and offered her hand to Peggy, so she could get up as well.

"I'm so sorry, I should had been more careful. Now I created this mess," the girl excused herself, when examining the scene around them.

"No, it's not your fault! I was the distracted one," Peggy rapidly emended.

"Well, I believe we're even if we say it was both our doing. And I'm not accepting any complaints!" the petite woman concluded with a frisky look. Peggy chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Peggy asked, as she looked up and down, searching for any possible wounds on the girl. She noticed a blue paper being tightly held on her right hand.

"I am, thanks to your heroic gesture," the girl teased. "I hope you're fine as well, Miss…?"

"Oh, you can call me Sarah. And you are?"

"Angela. Angela Martinelli, but everyone calls me Angie."

"It's a nice name."

"Thank you, English."

The sudden usage of the nickname took Peggy by surprise and she possibly gave that away since Angie quickly excused herself.

"I…I didn't mean to be rude. I just noticed your accent and I thought…"

"It's alright. I like it."

Peggy wasn't angry with Angie, the name had just brought some old triggers from the war, since the boys used to tease her about her English roots quite often. But this time it was used as a term of endearment and it had surprised Peggy.

"Ah, I saw you earlier. Performing at the stage", Peggy said, changing the subject.

"I know. I noticed you too." Angie smiled and the confession made Peggy slightly blush.

After all, it seems someone had noticed her pause.

"You were really good," Peggy nervously managed to say.

"I'm glad you thought that. And you were not the only one." Angie unwrapped the blue paper and displayed it so Peggy could see it. "I got it! The role. They chose me!". Her tone had changed, excitement and joy filling the room as she told Peggy. "That's why I was so out of me before we crashed. I had just left the director's room and signed the contract."

"Oh, that's great! Congratulations!" Peggy happily complimented.

"I've had so many auditions before and all those times I ended up being dismissed, I almost didn't believe when they said I got it this time!" Angie laughed. "I'm so excited, this is such a big play!"

"I think this moment deserves a drink," the agent suggested, only then realizing "…but unfortunately I think I only have coffee at the trolley," she said, embarrassed.

Angie giggled. "Coffee's just fine."

Just as Peggy was picking the metal coffee pot, Elizabeth showed up, an astonished look on her face as she inspected what was before her.

"What happened here?"

Peggy opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth continued.

"Whatever it was, it needs to be cleaned right away. The administration board is leaving soon and we don't want to present them with this, isn't it Miss Butler?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dent. I'm sorry".

And Elizabeth left, leaving the two women behind.

An abashed Peggy glanced at Angie, not knowing what to say, but the girl touched Peggy's hand, with a sympathetic look.

"It's fine. I know what's like. Plus, we can have that coffee another time, since I'll be spending a great part of my days within these walls now."

"I'd like that very much", Peggy replied.

"Good. I also have to tell Ma about the latest news. She'll be thrilled! So, see you soon?"

"Yes."

When Angie heard the new attendant's answer, a victorious smile was brought to her face, as she said goodbye and headed towards the stairs.

When Peggy turned around, faced the chaotic scene and started the cleansing, she thought about her day and how challenging it had been, but the image of the flowered dressed girl never left, for she suddenly had given a colourful tone to Peggy's mission.

* * *

**Notes: **The song for this chapter is probably well known by most of you: "I'll Be Seeing You", by Billie Holiday (watch?v=zDlKb2cBAqU). Not sure this was the Cartinelli encounter you were expecting but I think it ended up being kinda cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Can Dream, Can't I**

The room was considerably dark, the only source of light coming from the small luminaire by the writing table. Peggy had stopped scrabbling notes for her mission's report, stretching out on the bulky chair, with her feet on the table and holding a glass of red wine in her right hand. Music was softly playing on the radio. Peggy took a sip from the glass while reflecting about the last day's events.

The jolly girl from earlier, Angie, had made an impression and Peggy was having fun entertaining herself with the hope of seeing her again…if Angie had time for that – performing the leading role in an important play sounded too time-consuming and for all the girl knew, Peggy was just a simple attendant at the theatre and Broadway stars don't have time to waste on small folk like her. The thought made Peggy sigh and lay the glass on the desk, putting her feet down and heading back to her notes.

She took a look at the paper, where in the middle of all the scrawls, a circle in red ink highlighted two words: 'mysterious woman'. Peggy had been thinking about her and all the oddity that had surrounded their encounter. She didn't really fit along with all the other women Peggy had seen during the day neither the agent believed she was there for the auditions, since the only time she had laid eyes on the mysterious woman had been at the time of their meeting by the bathroom door. If Peggy had to pick someone worth mention in her report it would be that woman, but what would she describe? How reckless she had behaved? No, that didn't seem an option. Still, she wouldn't leave it unchallenged and a while after Peggy decided she would need to check the bathroom in the hope of finding something of interest there. She would also have to do it before anyone could clean the place in the morning.

Peggy yawned.

Her wristwatch indicated it was time to go to bed, so she drank what was remaining of wine in the glass, turned off the light and went to her bedroom, setting her alarm to an hour earlier than the previous day.

**[the next day]**

The bathroom wasn't large and Peggy was sincerely thankful for that. She put on a pair of gloves and initiated the inspection in the toilet compartments, where she got mildly disgusted when checking the cans and also wished she could lose her sense of smell for the moment. She went for the hall with the washbasins afterwards, examining all the pipes under the counter, not finding anything rather than sludge and humidity.

Peggy got up and rested her back and arms against and on the counter, slowly losing her hope of finding something of value, though there was still a big wastepaper recipient to inspect. Fortunately that one would offer less filth. Peggy lifted the basket and turned it upside down, making the content inside spread on the floor.

Among the huddle of used paper towel, a crumpled plastic wrapper fled further and Peggy set the basket back on the ground, headed to the plastic and picked it, unwrapping the malleable material. A bundle of red hair fell from it, taking Peggy by surprise and making her step backwards. She read the inscription on the plastic, noticing it came from a laundry service store. She then carefully grabbed the hair from the ground, recognizing it as a wig. There was also a receipt hidden in it, indicating the washing of a dress at the laundry store.

Peggy thought again about the meeting with the mysterious woman and how she needed help with her dress, a dress that could very well be the one that once was inside the plastic. A victorious smirk appeared on the agent's face. She quickly put the discovered items in a new bag so she could take them with her, retrieved the waste to the basket and exited the bathroom, being careful in order to not be noticed.

Peggy's second day at work was being more generous to her, since now there were no auditions, which meant a quieter environment and relaxing breaks every now and then. During one of those times, Peggy took the opportunity to meet an SSR agent so she could deliver them the items found earlier in the bathroom. What she wasn't expecting was encountering a certain someone at the meeting point.

Peggy was waiting for an agent to show up, sitting on a bench at the Bryant Park, when someone touched her right shoulder.

"Hi, Sarah!" Angie appeared out of nowhere, greeting Peggy with a big smile on her face. It was unbelievable how fresh and energetic Angie seemed all the time, regardless of the situation.

Peggy was completely caught by surprise but attempted to conceal her reaction and act normal.

"Oh, hello Angie! What brings you to the park at this hour?" Somehow, Peggy's response sounded satisfyingly convincing, but she was still worried about the whole situation. An agent would come anytime soon and Peggy would be seen chatting with Angie, instead of handling them the package and delivering some potentially helpful information. She would also need extra care to not endanger her undercover.

"Came for inspiration. This morning I was given the script of the play." Angie proudly waved a file in the air and sat on the bench. "Within a few days we start practicing all together but for now I have to manage it alone and staying at an hotel room by myself doesn't really help. On the other hand, the fresh air, the colours, the people…they all inspire me and make me feel alive. I need this!" Angie closed her eyes and inbreathed deeply, holding the scrip tight to her chest, like initiating some spiritual connection with what surrounded her. When the moment was over she looked back at Peggy. "And what are you doing here?"

Peggy had been distracted admiring Angie and the sudden question made dozen ideas pass through her mind.

"I came to meet friend", she abruptly said. She also remembered the package laying beside her feet and used her left foot to slowly drag it under the bench, without the other woman noticing.

"Oh, I see, like a friend 'friend'?" the girl suggested with a curious look.

Distressed and trying to hide that fact, while also looking around to spot a potential agent, Peggy unwillingly ignored the implied question.

"I mean, you don't visit regular friends on what I assume to be a small break? It has to be someone important, right?" Angie kept rambling and questioning and Peggy was having troubles keeping track of it. "Also, it seems very unlikely for a gal like you to be free from the heart…very unlikely." Angie added the last part with less enthusiasm.

Right in that moment, Peggy sighted Agent Thompson a bit far from them, near an ice cream truck, leaning on a tree and acting casual, only giving a few glances in Peggy's direction. She had to act fast and without looking too suspicious.

"Remember that coffee I was owing you? Would you mind if we changed that for an ice cream?" Peggy asked.

Angie seemed slightly confused at first, maybe because Peggy had cut her off with the abrupt proposal.

"I guess it's fine, I like ice cream."

"What about we have that ice cream now?" Peggy rapidly suggested.

"Now? But isn't your friend coming over?"

Angie seemed even more confused now and it made Peggy more nervous. For someone who wanted to not look suspicious, she was certainly doing her worst.

"I believe they're not coming anymore and I want to make the best of my break so why not spend it with you?" This time Peggy managed a sincere smile. She really wanted to be with Angie, even though the situation was messing with her intentions.

"If you say so…I accept." Angie finally answered.

"Great!"

Peggy still needed to meet Thompson without Angie seeing them.

"Ah, one more thing," the agent opened her purse and took a paper bag with something inside. "I had this piece of bread saved so I could feed it to the pigeons there, by the trees," Peggy indicatively looked at the opposite side of the park. "It's an old habit and I really don't like to waste food. Maybe you could do it for me while I go get the ice creams? I'll meet you there."

"Alright". Angie held out her hand so Peggy could give her the bread and the latter did it so. "Don't take too long, okay?" Angie sweetly requested.

"I won't." Peggy assured her.

With that, both parted in different directions, Angie first and then Peggy, after getting the package from under the bench.

When Peggy reached Thompson, he also wore a confused look, even though Peggy was sure there was also judgement in the mix. Something Thompson proved right away.

"What the hell was that, Carter? Bringing friends to secret meetings? What are you going to do next? Invite them to visit our facilities? I warned the chief an-"

"Give me a break, Thompson", Peggy cut him off. "I can't control who I encounter in public places and what I do or do not in my mission is none of your business. I also must say I'm surprised for seeing you here, didn't imagine the chief would send you. Tell me, are you also taking the lunch orders now?" Peggy finished with a smirk.

"Hilarious, Carter. What do you have?" he asked, changing the subject. Peggy handled him the package.

"Found this at the theatre's bathroom. I believe it belonged to a suspicious woman I had an encounter with"

"A woman? You think a woman can lead us to something?" Thompson inquired, visibly reticent.

"Please, Agent Thompson, don't let your basic ideas get in the way. Let me also remind you it's a woman that is heading this mission." Given his reluctant silence, Peggy continued. "Inside there's an address to a laundry and a receipt. You need to go there, find all you can about who ordered the service and work on that. It can be the wrong track but it's something and we need to figure it out."

"Is it all?" Thompson asked seconds after Peggy was done. "Yes", Peggy answered, but added "Next time I give you my reports for you to review. A simple woman's job, as you told me several times."

The teasing made Thompson clench his teeth, turn around and leave. Peggy didn't need to anger the agent like that but there was something irresistible about using his own shameful treatment against him.

Minutes after, Peggy was back to Angie, with two ice creams in her hands. The other woman was now surrounded by dozens of pigeons and grumbling something about them not having patience and that there was bread for everyone. She also heard a couple of words in what seemed to be Italian. The situation made Peggy giggle and the sound warned Angie about Peggy's presence.

"Do you think this is funny, English?" Angie asked as she turned around to face the Englishwoman, while driving off some birds that were trying to take the bread right from her hands. "Next time I'll throw it into your hair and see what these flying rats make of you." As she said that, Angie aimed the last piece of bread away from her, making the pigeons follow it and leave her.

"That's awfully threatening, Miss Martinelli." Peggy teased along, now getting closer to Angie, who was softly wagging her clothes and shaking off a few small feathers.

"I must smell like a pigeon now," Angie moaned and Peggy got closer, invading her personal space and sniffing her hair.

"The most fragrant pigeon of all." The compliment made Angie blush and Peggy got secretly pleased by that fact. "Well, we have vanilla and strawberry, which one do you prefer?" Peggy asked, handing both ice creams to Angie.

"I love vanilla. Pa used to buy me those when I was a young girl. 'Per la mia dolce principessa', he would always say – I'm his only daughter, so…" Angie picked the vanilla ice cream and licked its top, which was melting. "Hmmm, tastes delicious!"

"You're Italian?" Peggy questioned after trying her own ice cream. She was glad Angie's favourite was vanilla since strawberry was Peggy's.

"Well, technically I'm American, but yes, my family's ancestry is Italian. Back in Italy my grandparents had a hard time and decided to come to the United States. My parents grew up together and ended up marrying. And having a bunch of children…we're kind of a big family". Peggy noticed how gleeful Angie felt about her family.

They both eventually decided to sit on the grass, between bushes, as they ate their ice creams.

"What about you, English? How did you end up here?"

It was a tricky question and Peggy had to be careful about what she would tell about her past – or Sarah's past.

"I came when the war started. I worked at the army".

Angie's eyes wide-opened.

"Like a soldier? You were a soldier at the war?" The girl sounded highly impressed by the possibility and it made Peggy happy, even though she couldn't admit the truth, since it was threatening to her true identity and mission.

However, nothing prevented Sarah and Peggy from having similar pasts.

"Oh no, I was a secretary. But I accompanied the army in their campaign through Europe too."

"It must have been brutal," Angie commented after a pause, now taking a more serious position.

"Yes…it was." The sudden change of tone in the conversation saddened Peggy, who was reminded of less happy memories and especially the memory of a man she loved and now was gone. Angie quietly studied Peggy's face.

"Hey…I'm sorry for bringing the subject, ok?" Angie seemed embarrassed but still managed to caress Peggy's shoulder, comforting her.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong." Peggy assured, trying to put the other woman at ease again.

When she looked back, she noticed Angie had the corners of her mouth messy with ice cream and couldn't help but give a small laugh at the sight, the bad thoughts slowly fading away.

"What?" The actress asked, slightly confused.

"You've got ice cream all over your mouth."

"Is that so?" Angie said with a more lively voice. Then she slid her finger through the top of her ice cream and passed it on Peggy's nose. "Look who got their nose all dirty now!"

Peggy faked a shocked reaction and Angie kept playing her role, now spreading ice cream on her lips, as if she was applying lipstick. She pursed her lips like leaning for a kiss.

"Won't you give me a kiss, beautiful Sarah?", she joked, and both women immediately parted with laughs.

After their moment, Peggy got a small tissue from her purse and cleaned her nose. She then asked Angie for permission to wipe the last traces of ice cream she had on her face. When Angie nodded, Peggy used her left hand to carefully grab Angie's chin with the tips of her fingers and tenderly passed the tissue over the messy spots, studying Angie's features as she did it so. They were remarkably close and Angie kept switching looks between Peggy's eyes and lips.

Peggy's hand stopped moving.

There was some sort of tension building up and Peggy had an unexpected urge to do something she shouldn't even been thinking about. There was also a feeling inside her telling Angie wanted the same, but it couldn't be, so Peggy broke the moment, resuming the cleaning and moving away from Angie. The latter seemed lightly disappointed.

"There it is, all clean", Peggy said to break the awkward silence.

In that moment, the bells from the nearest church were heard, marking three o'clock and reminding Peggy her break was over.

"Damn, I should be at the theatre already. Mrs Dent is going to kill me! I'm sorry, Angie, I really need to go. I had a great time with you." She quickly got up and adjusted her clothes, ready to leave.

"I completely forgot about time. Thank you for the ice cream, English. Hope we can see each other soon."

"We will. At the theatre." Peggy smiled and started to walk, but turned around again. "Good luck with the script!" she said.

"Thank you for the inspiration," Angie replied.

When Peggy finally returned to the theatre, Elizabeth spotted her entering and nagged at her for being late.

"Where have you been? We need you here, not playing outside."

"Oh, guess I've been assuring the success of our next play," Peggy happily answered, heading to the service room and leaving a very confused Elizabeth behind.

* * *

**Notes:** First of all, I'm sorry for taking so much time to update the story. I've been travelling and dealing with personal stuff, but eventually decided it was better to keep writing. This chapter is also longer than the previous two, so I hope it somehow makes it up to you. Last but not least, this chapter's song is "_I Can Dream, Can't I_", by the Andrew Sisters (watch?v=Pto68TqHxKg).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Why Don't We Do This More Often **

Peggy was having her morning tea when the phone rang. Everytime she would struggle to answer the call, uncertain of who she would meet at the other side of line. Very few knew she was using Howard's house as her own and most of the times she would have to deal with wrathful dames that were cast aside by her womanizer friend.

Sighing, she left the kitchen and picked the phone.

"Hello?"

"How's the weather?" a voice asked.  
"There's an eagle in the sky," Peggy answered.

It was someone from the SSR and the odd exchange of words was a code to assure it was one of theirs on the other side.

The call only lasted a few seconds, just to request Peggy's presence at the SSR headquarters. Since it was within the protocol not to unveil any details, Peggy was unaware of the reasons behind it. It had passed three days since Peggy had met Thompson at the park, so she wished there were advancements on the track she had given them.

The calendar marked a Friday, which meant a day off at the theatre, so Peggy decided to head to the office right away, eager to look up for answers. But not before finishing her sacred tea.

Finally at the office, Peggy faced the workroom and sensed something was different. The place looked just like how it was before but among all the agents, some actually had stopped to look at her. The feeling of invisibility that had accompanied her since the beginning of her service at the SSR was gone for the first time and it pleased Peggy more than she was willing to admit.

She made her way through the secretaries, catching a couple of expectant looks as she did it so.

"Peggy!"

A few steps from her was Sousa, sitting by his desk and looking happy about seeing her. She approached him.

"Daniel. How are you doing?"

"That's what I ask. You're leading the big mission after all."

Peggy smiled. He always managed to make her feel good about her work.

"Not that I don't know what you've been doing out there." He tapped the files on his desk. "I've been revising your reports."

"So you're the unfortunate one then. I had high hopes for Agent Thompson," Peggy jested. Sousa just offered a resigned look.

"You're looking for the Chief, isn't that so?" he asked.

"Yes".

"I'm coming with you." Sousa struggled to stand up, due to his leg. "I think you'll like what we've got."

He reached for his crutch. Peggy wanted to help him but feared the man would reject her aid, thinking it would somehow make him less, so she quietly watched and waited for him to keep up with her as they made their way to the Chief's office.

When they entered the room, Dooley and Thompson were inside, the first sitting on his chair and the latter standing by the window. Thompson had a bandage around the top of his head and Peggy wondered about what might have happened. A wooden box was placed in front of Dooley.

"Carter, you're here", the chief commented. "Sousa, shut the door".

The agent obeyed.

Thompson had turned around and was now staring at Peggy. _He looks tired_, she thought.

"What happened?" Peggy asked him.

"The answer is the reason why you're here," Dooley interrupted, "Thompson searched further on the information you provided. Wanna tell her, Jack?"

With the suggestion, Thompson straightened himself up, hands in his pockets, and started to describe the latest events.

"I followed your lead and went to that laundry on the address, but it sent me to their main store – they have a few settled on the city."

Thompson grabbed a small and old map from the Chief's table, displaying it so Peggy could see it. It had red circles marking several locations.

"After some time we were able to find out which store had received the service thanks to the receipt number. It's in the East Village." He now pointed at specific circle at the map, marking the exact location of the store.

The place was far from the theatre, Peggy noticed.

"I went there and asked for more information but it happens the place was quite…disorganized."

"How come?" Peggy asked.

"Whoever receives the clothes has some issues keeping the information about the clients in a sole book. I had to ask Agent Sousa for extra hands when checking their notebooks."  
"Since he couldn't ask for extra legs…" Sousa joked, receiving conflicting looks from the others, that were probably wondering if it was acceptable to laugh or not. "Nevermind," he added, embarrassingly smiling.

Thompson went on, "It took us a while but we eventually found a name and an address. Dottie Underwood."

Could Dottie be the mysterious woman, Peggy wondered. A name was little but it was still important information.

"I took Sousa and Krzeminski with me to the address, but since it was a woman's apartment, I entered the building alone," Thompson admitted.

Peggy rolled her eyes. Men's own ignorance sure makes them carefree.

"There was no one there, so I entered the room. When I was looking into it, I found this box."

Thompson reached for the wooden box in front of Dooley, opening it and revealing what was inside.

"A gun," Peggy simply stated.

"And not any gun." Dooley had taken the word. "It's a TT-33, also known as Tokarev pistol, a semi-automatic. Soviet made." He picked the gun, managing it so Peggy could appreciate it better. "You probably saw some of these during the war, Miss Carter, it was used by the Red Army."

"We always tried to avoid the Soviets, although their help was crucial when breaking-in some HYDRA facilities," Peggy commented. "Do you think they have something to do with the case?"  
"The gun is still numbered, it came from them. It's possible." Dooley put the gun back into the box.

"Do you trust the Russians? Because I don't," Thompson manifested. Everyone seemed to remain quiet in agreement.

"There's another thing we found," Sousa commented after a while.  
"Yes, there was this passport," Dooley said as he grabbed the paper card from the box and handled it to Peggy.

Peggy glanced at the passport and immediately recognized the woman in the photo.

"It's her. I know her. It's the woman I saw." Peggy said, looking at the picture.  
"Are you sure?" Thompson insisted.

In the picture, the woman had blonde hair but her features were just the same. No doubt it was the mysterious woman. Peggy also noticed the passport was Italian.

"It's her," Peggy assured, still looking at the photo.  
"This means we've got a face and a name. This is good." Dooley seemed pleased by how things had turned out.

"Did you find anything else there, Agent Thompson?" Peggy asked, finally taking her eyes from the passport and looking at the agent.  
"I could've had…" he mentioned with a resigned tone, "…if it wasn't for this." Thompson pointed at his bandage. "There was an heavy file right beside the box. I had asked Sousa to come by to see what I had got so far and was about to open the file when something hit me in the head and I fainted."  
"I found him on the ground," Sousa went on, "the file was gone and no one saw its content."

Peggy thought about what could the file contain of so important that whoever hit Thompson only cared about it and left everything else behind. Unfortunately, there were no answers.

"I believe Agent Carter got us on the right track." Dooley said. "All we have to do now is search and find everything we can about this woman, Dottie Underwood, while Carter gets back on her undercover and keeps the good work." He gave Peggy an approving look. "Moscow might be behind this attack. This is bigger than I thought and I need to contact someone from the Government." Dooley then proceeded to resume the meeting.

After the meeting, Peggy decided to spend her day at the office, working with her team, that was starting to treat her with more respect than usual. _At least this time I'm not serving coffee_, she reflected to herself halfway the day.

**[the next day]**

When Peggy was approaching the theatre, she noticed two men were working and redesigning the front outdoor, which was now annunciating their next play:

"**SO YOU'RE THE ONE**  
RALPH HUSTON &amp; ANGELA MARTINELLI / PREMIERE 22ND MAY"

Peggy smiled when she read Angie's name. It would surely look beautiful glowing at night, especially knowing what it meant to the woman.

Today Elizabeth was lacking on attendants – something about three of them getting sick due to spoiled food. Peggy had to take tasks that usually weren't hers, including the cleaning of the apartment that stayed on the last floor of the theatre. She had never entered the place, so a natural curiosity had built up and she was glad she would finally see how it was inside.

The agent thought the apartment was empty, but as she reached the entry, she heard a voice and decided it was better to knock on the door instead of using the key Elizabeth had given her.

When the door opened, it was Angie she met.

"It's you." Peggy simply said.  
"Seems like it, English. Who do ya think would be?" Angie playfully asked, leaning on the door.  
"I wasn't just expecting anyone here. Mrs. Dent told me it would be empty for me to clean." She then lifted a small bucket with cleaning products inside, hanging on her left hand.

"The director got me the apartment to practice my lines. Well, me and the others, but for now it's just me." Angie opened the door and invited Peggy to come in. "Be my guest, ya can clean while I practice, no big deal."

Peggy got inside and finally contemplated the apartment. It consisted on a large room that served as both living room and home office. Windows covered the whole front of the building and all the curtains were opened, letting the sun invade the space and spread its light all over. There was also a door at the bottom right that probably lead to a bedroom.

Angie had closed the door and headed to her papers, on a sofa, near the windows. Peggy started the cleansing on the wide room.

"The apartment was designed by the big boss, ya know. The guy who built the theatre. David Frohman, they told me," Angie randomly told Peggy.  
"Why would he want to live here?" the brunette asked, while cleaning the dust.  
"Eh, they said it was a way he could check his productions. But I don't think our new director enjoys it so he's not staying here this time."  
"Picky director," Peggy gossiped. She was trying not to break any of the small glass figures on the central table.  
"You betcha! He's not easy."

After their brief exchange of words, Angie kept practicing her lines and did not seem bothered at all by Peggy's presence. The agent thought maybe it was good for her, to have an audience, even if not directly paying attention to her. She couldn't complain either. Listening to Angie kept her entertained during her work time and she was sincerely enjoying it.

Now and then, Angie would tease Peggy with her lines, approaching the agent and making it look like she was dialoguing with her, only to get shy smiles and a few laughs from the agent, trying to shake off the embarrassment. Angie was certainly having fun with it.

When Peggy informed Angie it was time for her to leave, the actress pouted her lips to show her discontent.

"I like your company, English."  
"I like yours too, but I'm afraid Mrs. Dent would get jealous if I stayed," Peggy joked.  
"I'll get jealous," Angie said and to Peggy it felt more like she was admitting rather than joking along. It made Peggy leave the room with a silly smile on her face.

The next day, when Peggy met Elizabeth in the morning, the latter informed her she had been requested as Angie's personal assistant, so it meant she would manage everything related to the actress: cabinet, food, calls, basically anything she needed. She was also in charge of the cleansing of the apartment, just like the day before.

Everything had taken Peggy by surprise but she couldn't say she was unhappy by how things had turned out. She could have a nice company from someone she fancied and still able to develop her undercover, since being the main actress' assistant meant dealing with a way larger group of people.  
Some time after receiving the news, Angie arrived and Peggy went to meet her at the apartment. When she entered the room, Angie was waiting for her.

"Sarah! Did ya like the news? I hope ya didn't think I was too selfish for requesting you as my assistant without talking first. If ya wanna I can ask for someone el-"

"It's fine, it's alright." Peggy assured Angie, cutting off her stressed rant.  
"Is it?" Angie asked, clearly happy and relieved.  
"Yes. It'll be a pleasure to assist you."

With that, Angie quickly approached Peggy and wrapped her in a sudden hug. Guess it was the best way the girl had to show her happiness and even though Peggy usually had a completely different reaction to the same feeling, she held the other woman tight, enjoying Angie's warmth and carefree display of love.

* * *

**Notes:** Slowly, I'm figuring out the whole plot. Hope you're enjoying it so far! For this chapter, "Why Don't We Do This More Often", by Kay Kyser (watch?v=10j8s4Pi0PY) is our song.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: When You Wish Upon A Star**

Peggy was just hanging up the phone and writing down some final notes when Angie entered through the cabinet door.

"Mornin', Sarah." the petite woman said with a sleepy voice. She slowly made her way to the sofa in the back, letting herself fall on it like a dead weight. She wasn't the usual vigorous girl and a tired face had taken place instead.

"I'd say good morning but you look like you hadn't any sleep last night, am I wrong?" As she asked that, Peggy lifted from the chair and proceeded to fill a cup with lemon tea for the other woman. It had passed two weeks since Peggy started working as Angie's assistant and gradually their routines were getting into sync. By morning, Peggy would always make hot lemon tea for the actress, to prevent vocal chord damages.

"I spent the whole night practicin' some notes," Angie said, " since Nolan wasn't very satisfied by my voice yesterday."

_Nolan again_. He was the infamous director of the play, always overburdening Angie due to his freakish obsession with perfection. Peggy was certainly getting tired of all his particularities, and she wasn't the only one; it was a common feeling among the staff and crew, including Elizabeth, although she never admitted. The actors, those were the real victims, spending countless hours practicing the same lines and verses.

"I understand you want to impress him and do your best," Peggy started, handing over the tea, "but you can't let that overcome you."

Angie took a sip from the tea and closed her eyes, resting against the couch. "Maybe you're right, English. I just don't like him screamin' at my ears."

"Just promise next time you'll get some sleep," a concerned Peggy asked.

"Alright," Angie said. She smiled when she spotted Peggy's disquiet. "You're a good friend, ya know?"

"Only for those who deserve it."

The random compliments Angie gave her always got Peggy and this wasn't an exception. She grew fond of the woman and truly cared about her well-being.

"What do we got for today?" Angie asked after a while.

"It's interviews day."

Angie abruptly sat straight on the sofa. "Shi-, I can't believe I had forgotten it," she said, mildly distressed.

Peggy grabbed the notebook she had been previously noting down and gave it to Angie. The latter made a whining face as she looked down at the long list of journalists that would be present at the session. To Peggy, there was something adorable about those childish reactions.

"Even the New York Times!" the agent teased.

"Where are we doin' this?" Angie asked.

"At the apartment upstairs. Some interviews you'll do alone, others with Ralph."

"Ralph, my lovely partner. Can't wait to say that I love him to the papers," Angie sarcastically said. Peggy snorted.

Angie wasn't very fond of her acting companion, not because he wasn't a good actor but due to his insufferable self. Being the younger half-brother of the famous Walter Huston created some sense of superiority in him when among his peers and Angie couldn't stand it. Being a woman, it was doubly unfavourable for her since he acted on his sexism quite often. Peggy learned to loathe the man as her friend told her about her experience, even though the agent never had much chance to interact with him.

"By the way, I just spoke to the radio fellow. They want you there tomorrow morning." Peggy slid her hand through the agenda and indicated a small note at the bottom of the page. She also took the empty cup of tea that was lying beside the actress.

"10am. Hmm, they want me to sing 'When You Wish Upon A Star'. Good, I like this one. I remember listening to it the first time during one of those Captain America movies."

To the mention of Captain America, Peggy unintentionally let the cup fall on the ground, breaking the piece of china.

"Dammit!" Peggy cursed as she rapidly stood down to pick the broken pieces, hands trembling.

The theatre's crockery certainly wasn't safe around her.

The sound of breaking porcelain alerted Angie, who took her eyes from the agenda and was quick to join Peggy. Noticing Peggy's uneasiness, she tightly held the brunette's hands with her own.

"Sarah, are you alright? You're shakin'!"

"It's ok, I'm fine," Peggy lied. "I'm just so clumsy!" she said, breaking off from Angie's hands and briskly catching all the pieces to deceive the unwanted moment.

"Are you sure?" Angie insisted.

Peggy made all efforts to calm herself down and look at the actress, wearing the most convincing face she could. "Yes, Angie. Thank you." She then got up and excused herself to leave, so she could clean all the mess from the room.

A confused and unconvinced Angie watched as the other woman left the cabinet at full tilt.

**[the next day]**

That morning Peggy received another emergency call from the SSR, demanding her presence at the office. Before leaving the penthouse, she checked the hours and felt guilty.

Angie had asked Peggy to join her at the radio station. The Englishwoman had been avoiding talks since the small mishap the previous morning but Angie felt it'd be good for her to a have a friend nearby and Peggy welcomed the idea. However, it was near 10am and for all Angie knew, Peggy was nowhere to be seen.

_I'm so sorry Angie_, Peggy lamented, _but this is for everyone's good, including your own_.

It was a recurrent thought everytime Peggy traded people she cared about for work. And God knows how many times it had backfired on her; though, she couldn't blame anyone but herself – she was the one who kept lying about her life.

[…]

10am. A few blocks from the radio, Peggy was finally within the SSR building.

_Angie is probably entering the studio right now and I'm going to miss it_. _Maybe if I rush this I'll be there in time to see something_.

Peggy went straight to the Chief's office and knocked on the door. A voice promptly invited her to come in.

Dooley and Sousa were inside and the first started speaking before Peggy could greet any of them.

"Carter! We've been digging in the Dottie Underwood clue, as you are aware. Thompson and a couple of agents were sent to check another apartment in hopes of finding her. Nothing of the woman, but a long-distance communication device was found."

"What kind of device?" Peggy asked.

"We still don't know exactly how it works, but our technicians are taking a look at it in our lab. We know it received a message in Russian Morse code."

"This pretty much confirms our suspicions on the Soviet Union," Sousa mentioned.

"And the content of the message?" a curious Peggy inquired.

"Since I informed the Government about a possible interference from Moscow, they've been helping with anything they can. I guess things aren't going easy in Europe…" Dooley grabbed a paper that was lying on the desk and handed it to Peggy. "They've got us a translator."

Peggy took a look at what was written in the paper.

'THE WINTER SOLDIER PROGRAMM. ITEM ELEVEN. ITEM THIRTEEN. LYCEUM THEATRE. 22ND MAY.'

The message was simple, but uncertain.

"I remember Howard mentioning his inventions being numbered. Did anyone contact him about this already?" Peggy asked.

"The information just came in. And we're not allowed to spit everything we know to him," Dooley said with little disdain in his voice.

"I understand you don't trust Howard Stark but if you want to figure out something regarding these items, he's your best shot. I can reach for him if you want to," Peggy suggested.

"There won't be need for that," Dooley said. "Sousa, get that playboy on the line and take him in."

Given the order, Sousa left, leaving Dooley and Peggy behind. At the same time, Thompson made his way into the room.

"Chief. Carter." he cordially greeted, before landing the original message paper on Dooley's desk. Sensing he would not be invited to leave, he made himself comfortable beside the two.

"There's a possibility the date in the message indicates the day of the attack," the chief commented.

"And not any day," Peggy added on a serious tone, "It's the premiere for the next play and hundreds of people will be there. Whoever planned this wants a big audience".

"Or a dead audience," Thompson returned.

Even though most of the message was of good value, there was still something unclear to Peggy.

"Any information on what's 'The Winter Soldier Program'?" she asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, no. But leave it to us, we're digging it." Dooley guaranteed. "Carter, this is the delicate part of the mission. We need a plan. You know the place; you know the people; our team needs to infiltrate the theatre that day and prevent whatever catastrophe it's on sight."

Peggy felt the responsibility in Dooley's words and for the first time she saw more than contempt in Thompson's eyes.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It had passed ten minutes since she got to the SSR.

_If I leave now maybe I'll get in time to see Angie_.

She had just learned major advancements on her mission but all she could think about was Angie. Angie that was the main actress on the play, Angie that was in danger. Angie that hopelessly waited for her at the radio station.

"If that is all, I'll leave now," she said. When Dooley nodded, Peggy turned around and got out, not before being interrupted by the chief.

"What's all the rush?"

"Ironically, I'm just late for work," Peggy answered, finally leaving.

[…]

As soon as Peggy stepped outside the telephone company, she started running. It wasn't an easy task due to her current outfit, but it was something she was used to.

She took ten minutes to reach the radio station's front door. When she got in and finally stopped, she realized how the fast run had left her breathless.

Peggy was looking at her reflection on a glass-fronted billboard and adjusting her figure when a young man addressed her and put himself available to help the brunette. The agent promptly informed about being Angie's assistant and her wish to see the actress.

"You're Miss Butler, aren't you? I believe it was you I talked on the phone yesterday," the man pointed.

"Yes, it was I."

"I'm afraid Miss Martinelli is already inside the studio and on air," he lamented. "The interview is going nicely."

"May I get in and watch the remaining?" Peggy hopefully asked.

"Yes, indeed. Please follow me."

And Peggy did. They climbed the stairs and got to a wide hall. Two wooden doors were set in front of them. The larger had a backlighted red sign above saying 'ON AIR', but it was through the other door they made their way.

The next room was small. An old man was sitting in front of a control board that reminded Peggy of some devices used during the war. A wide glass window allowed them to see what was happening in the other room – and there was Angie, looking lovely as always.

A good-looking man in a suit, who Peggy imagined to be the radio presenter, accompanied the star.

The agent thought their interview was over since they were lifting from their chairs, but when Angie was guided to a microphone stand, Peggy realized it was just time for the other woman to sing.

The old man at the control panel looked at Peggy.

"She looks nice, doesn't she?" he said, his eyes avidly looking back at the Italian girl.

Peggy felt slightly annoyed by his remark, perceiving how superficial and ill-mannered he was being.

"And out of reach for a brute," Peggy answered.

If the man noticed the sulky reply, he didn't act on it. Instead, he invited Peggy to sit and watch the performance, which she did. A couple of speakers allowed them in the room to hear everything that was being broadcasted.

And Angie started singing.

Again, just like the first time she had laid eyes on Angie, Peggy was petrified. Angie's voice was one of the best she had ever heard.

Even though there was only a glass separating the two rooms, Angie hadn't noticed Peggy's presence. Right now, she was fully concentrated in her performance and Peggy didn't want to ruin that.

Peggy remembered the song too. She remembered the Captain America movie just like Angie said. She had watched it with Colonel Philips and other members of the army one night in London, when Steve was away, trying to break in an HYDRA facility in East Poland. At the time, the song had been used while Captain America was talking about the mysterious Englishwoman he fancied.

She felt tears in her eyes. Angie's sweet voice wasn't helping either, her expression sinking in Peggy and going through all the deep places in her heart.

At the end of the performance, the speaker announced the new play Angie was starring and greeted her for her talent.

Peggy wiped out any trace of tears and left the room so she could meet the other woman at the hall.

The sign above the larger door was now unlit and soon the door opened, both Angie and the interviewer coming out of it. The man was now informally greeting Angie and thanking her for accepting the invitation.

Angie spotted Peggy and a stern look appeared on her face, but she was quick to cut their eye contact and look back at the man, trying hard to smile at him. She thanked the invitation and handshake him goodbye.

_Great, she's mad at me_. Peggy felt guilty once again.

The man returned to the room and Angie started crossing the hall, meeting Peggy halfway through it. She made no intentions of stop walking so Peggy just followed her along the way. The agent didn't wait for Angie to speak first.

"Hello, Angie."

"Hi."

The actress didn't turn around. The sapless reply was unusual to Angie, but Peggy didn't give up in trying to talk.

"I watched you singing, you were excellent."

"Didn't see ya there, but thanks."

It was yet another passive-aggressive response and Peggy felt it was time to address the fact she failed her commitment.

"Angie, I'm sorry I was late, bu-"

Angie abruptly stopped walking midway the stairs, looking back and up at Peggy.

"Look, English, you don't need to come see me off work if you don't want to. Heck, you don't need to talk to me either if ya don't feel like it. You're my assistant but if ya don't want to be more than that, it's your choice and I can't force you to do anythin'." Angie's tone was a mix of anger and disappointment. "Just don't say you're my friend and then ignore me. I've had my fair share of brush offs to handle and I really don't need that in my life right now."

As she said the last words, Angie looked like she was about to cry.

Peggy was taken aback by the sudden tirade. When she opened her mouth to talk, Angie turned around and resumed walking, getting down the stairs and leaving a speechless Peggy behind.

The agent thought it was better to give some space to Angie and didn't follow her. If it was her, she'd have appreciated the gesture. There would be time to talk later on.

[…]

Later at the theatre, Elizabeth informed Peggy that Angie chose not to have any personal assistance that day, so Peggy returned to her old tasks.

During the day the agent tried not to think too much about her quarrel with Angie, since the thought would increase the empty feeling that had taken over her. She felt guilty, no doubt about that, but she was mostly worried about Angie. The girl had sounded heartbroken and Peggy couldn't do much about it.

Peggy wished she could just tell Angie everything that happened or was happening in her life. Explain why she got sad over Captain America or why she got late at the radio early in the morning. Peggy hated her life for that. Peggy hated the fact Angie didn't even know her real name.

Maybe Angie was better without her.

…Or maybe that was just a selfish thought.

She had grown fond of the girl and the same had probably happened with Angie. It'd be cruel to just leave. Still, it was what Peggy always did and facing a different reality scared the agent beyond words.

But she wouldn't run away this time. Angie deserved better.

[…]

That evening Elizabeth had asked Peggy to stay an extra hour and clean the apartment. Feeling it would help distracting herself, the agent accepted.

Peggy was walking on the corridor to the apartment when she heard a man shouting from inside the room. She couldn't catch everything he was saying but he seemed to be screaming at a woman. Peggy held firmly the broom she was carrying and walked faster to the door.

"Stop it, please!" a feminine voice begged out loud.

Peggy recognized the voice - it was Angie! Without thinking it through, Peggy sharply opened the door, revealing what was taking place in the room.

Ralph and Angie were inside, the man roughly holding the woman's arms and keeping her close to him. Angie was trying to fight him off but she could barely move due to his superior strength.

When Peggy opened the door, both looked at her, Ralph never letting go of Angie.

"Leave her alone!" Peggy shouted, walking towards them.

"And what are you going to do?" Ralph said, smirking.

He didn't have much time to finish his sentence since in seconds a furious Peggy had stroke him with the broomstick on his back, at the level of his kidneys. The attack made him release Angie, who fell backwards.

He took his hands to cling his back and Peggy hit him a second time, now on his chest. He fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

When Peggy saw he would be no threat, her attention fell on Angie. The brunette squatted to be at her level, softly grabbing the woman's forearm.

"Angie, are you alright?" Peggy asked, gasping.

Angie just nodded. She had tears in her eyes and was clearly in shock.

In the meantime, Ralph had found a way to get up. Peggy glanced at him, still holding the broom in a defensive position.

"You whore, who do you think you are?" a disgusted and angry Ralph said. He seemed threatened by Peggy since he didn't make a move towards the two women. "I'm gonna get you fired!"

"I don't think you want to address with anyone what just happened here." Peggy simply told him. "Unless you want to ruin the play and everything that comes with it."

He considered Peggy's words and started walking backwards, intending to leave the room. "You'll regret this. Both of you."

When Ralph left the room, Peggy focused her attention on Angie once again, letting go of the broom at the same time. She sat on the ground, holding Angie's hands.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Peggy asked.

Angie looked at Peggy and slowly started speaking.

"Nolan…he wanted us to practice a duet…and…"

Peggy unhanded her right hand and tucked a lock of Angie's hair behind her ear, caressing her face afterwards.

"Here, darling, you don't have to talk if you don't want to."

They got silent for a few minutes, Peggy always holding Angie's hands.

"He tried to kiss me." Angie finally said. "There's a kiss in the end of the duet. I said we could skip that…but he tried to kiss me anyway."

Peggy moved on the ground, sitting behind Angie and spreading her legs so Angie could fit between them. She held the other woman tightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love."

The word 'love' had unexpectedly come out of her mouth and Peggy held her breath for a moment, uncertain of Angie's reaction.

"I don't know what could've happened if ya didn't get here." Angie said. She then snuggled against Peggy's chest, her head under Peggy's chin. The agent felt relieved.

Peggy kissed the top of Angie's head, holding her close.

They stayed like that for a moment. When Peggy felt Angie was calmer, she thought about their fight during the morning.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for getting late at the radio station. One day I promise I'll tell you about what saddened me yesterday. But I'm not ready right now."

"It's alright." Angie murmured against Peggy's chest. "I'm just afraid you'll go away like others did," she said.

Peggy felt the girl had struggled to say those words. Words that touched Peggy. It was the first time she felt Angie vulnerable like that.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I want you here too," she assured.

The sunset was gone and the full moon's light was invading the room, illuminating the two women. On the ground, Angie Martinelli smiled while an unaware Peggy Carter played with her hair, not feeling empty for once.

* * *

**Notes:** Took a long time for this update again, sorry! This chapter turned out way longer than expected. Today's song is "When You Wish Upon A Star" by Glenn Miller (watch?v=kTP7ujLyhrQ) - it's the song Angie sings on the radio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Taking A Chance On Love**

The sun was shinning outside. The draperies swayed in the morning breeze and a beam of light passed through a window ajar, directed to Peggy's face.

The sudden clarity awoke her. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately covered them with her right hand to avoid the brightness. After a long minute adapting to the light, she finally looked around her, noticing she was in the theatre's apartment, more specifically lying on the ground.

She felt her left arm strained; something was pressuring it. Peggy glanced at her side. It was nothing more than Angie, asleep, with her back turned to Peggy and using the agent's arm as a bolster.

Peggy felt confused about the situation for a few seconds, until she remembered the events from the last night.

After the unpleasant confrontation of the two with Ralph, they stayed on the ground, cuddling for what felt as hours to Peggy. They would chat sporadically, but not for too long - random thoughts would come out of their mouths, not exactly waiting for a response, for the warmth they shared felt just enough. Angie had eventually fell asleep on Peggy's arms and the Englishwoman thought it was unfair to wake her up, so she had just took one of the pillows from the couch that was beside them and lowered them both on the ground. The agent had spooned Angie so she wouldn't sense any difference and keep comfortably sleeping. After a while, she fell asleep too.

And now there she was.

Feeling her arm uncomfortable, Peggy carefully adjusted it under Angie.

The movement, although soft, made the actress shift her position.

_Shite_, Peggy cursed, as she feared she had woken up the other woman.

Fortunately, she didn't. Instead, Angie just turned around and moved closer to Peggy, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. Angie inhaled deeply and unconsciously threw her free arm around Peggy, pushing her even closer.

Peggy's heart started beating fast.

She had spent a whole night this close to Angie but at the time they were both too shaken up and focused on comforting each other to think of the closeness itself. But right now Peggy was too woken and too conscious and there was nothing more than a very possessive Angie clinging on her.

Peggy desperately looked up at the ceiling.

Why was she feeling this way? It surely wasn't the first time she felt agitated around women, even though she never really worked on it. But Angie…Angie made her feel way more than that. Every little thing about her touched Peggy in unexpected ways. It was almost like - it felt odd thinking it - but it was almost like how she felt around Steve.

Almost unconsciously, Peggy embraced Angie with her left arm and started trailing lines on the woman's side with her fingers.

Steve was gone and Peggy believed she would never feel the same way again. Now she wasn't so sure anymore, and it scared her.

"Why do ya always look so serious?"

Peggy thoughts were interrupted by a drowsy voice. She looked down and saw a half-asleep Angie staring at her, chin resting on the agent's chest. The girl's hair and make-up were messy, but it was still a delightful sight and Peggy couldn't help but smile at the woman beside her.

"And now you're smilin' like that again. I'd give everythin' to know whatcha thinkin'"

"Right now I'm just being allured by your charming face," Peggy teased.

"So funny. I just woke up, I must look dreadful." Angie slightly rose her head so she could face Peggy better, "But I'll accept the compliment," she finished, grinning.

"Good, because I was being honest." Peggy told her.

Angie smirked and detached herself from Peggy, rolling over and lying on her stomach. She rested her chin on her hands and crossed her legs at the back.

The agent internally whined when she felt Angie's warmth leaving her.

"How did we end up sleepin' here when we have a bed next door? Last time I remember, I was a cryin' mess in your arms."

"You fell asleep and I didn't have the courage to wake you," Peggy explained. "The carpet seemed rather comfortable."

And she wasn't lying. For someone who had slept countless times on the cold floor at war camps, the carpet at the apartment was closer to a featherbed than ever.

"Well, I _did_ sleep fine," Angie stated, "but guess the company helped. Thanks, English…for everythin'."

When she added the last words, Angie's joy progressively faded and a contemplative mood took place. Peggy guessed the actress was remembering Ralph's attack. It certainly wasn't an easy situation and she was unsure of how Angie would proceed in the future regarding her acting companion.

"Will you tell anyone about what he did?" Peggy asked.

"At this point I'll manage nothin' more than ruin the play if I do it," a conformed Angie said. "A man got mad over a denied kiss, how many more ya think there are out there everyday?"

"And all of them should be kicked until they reach the gates of hell. We can't allow them to walk free from consequences." Peggy had her blood boiling just from the thought of it.

Angie sadly smiled, grasping Peggy's hand. "I know how ya feel, but our world ain't prepared for this fight. No one will care 'bout a woman complainin'…they might even blame me."

She was right, as much as it infuriated Peggy. For once, the agent felt powerless.

Angie carried on, "This play is my dream, and I can't put everythin' to lose. I'll fight for this chance 'til the end, even if it means facin' Ralph again."

The idea of Angie sharing space with the man stressed Peggy. No one would know about what happened and that placed Angie in a dangerous position. Peggy didn't trust Ralph and even though Angie was trying to be strong and convincing, she knew the actress was afraid too.

It was true others would hardly make Ralph pay for what it did but it didn't mean Peggy couldn't help Angie with it - at least preventing unpleasant outcomes.

"I think it's better if I accompany you in the occasions you have to practice for the play alone with him," Peggy suggested. "If you allow it, of course."

Angie studied the idea for a few seconds.

"I'd feel safer," she finally said.

"So it's settled then?"

Angie chuckled. "You'll be my official bodyguard, English! Always imagined havin' them, but never like you. Though, your fightin' skills last night were very impressive, how did ya get'em?"

_Bloody hell, my undercover!_ Sometimes she felt so comfortable around Angie it was difficult not to forget she was supposed to be playing someone else. And the situation last night surely had woken up the instincts of Peggy, the trained agent. She had to come up with a good excuse now.

"Ah, I told you I worked at the army. Even as a secretary you can learn a few tricks to use in special cases. Plus, my father didn't really care about all those lady-like things and taught me a few moves when I was younger."

It wasn't completely a lie. Her father certainly had helped her training in an early stage. Peggy's father was one of the reasons she enlisted the army to begin with. Still, it bothered Peggy she had to lie to Angie.

"You're pretty good at it," the petite woman said.

Peggy blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Now-," Angie quickly lifted from the ground, "I have to get myself presentable. And you too, English." She started adjusting her creased clothes. "We can use the apartment's bathroom to have a shower, but first I need to grab a few clothes in my cabinet downstairs."

"I'll do it, Angie. I also need to pick up my stuff at the changing room so I can do both. You can start that shower and I'll leave your bag there as soon as I can."

"Oh, ok then." Angie proceeded to reach out her hand to help Peggy get up.

"Thank you." Peggy said, now standing up beside the woman.

The agent looked at the mirror across the room and got slightly scared with the state of her hair. She then checked the hours at her wristwatch. It was early and that meant there would be no one inside the theatre beside the security guard…and them. Peggy had to be careful not to be seen.

Angie was already gone to the bathroom and Peggy could now hear the shower's water dropping. She then left the apartment, being careful in order to not shut the door loudly.

Peggy easily made her way to the changing room and grabbed clean attire. When she was leaving, she saw the security guard at the end of the hall and quickly jumped back so she would not be noticed. She waited for the man to turn the corner and headed to the opposite side of the hall. In a minute she was sneaking into Angie's cabinet.

Inside, she went straight to Angie's small suitcase, where she kept her clean clothes. Above the portmanteau there were copies of Angie's last photoshoot. Peggy picked the collection and started looking through them. Not that she hadn't done that before – she had been the one receiving the pictures in the first place – but it was something she just couldn't resist. Angie looked gorgeous in them.

The memory of the woman in the pictures clinging on her earlier haunted Peggy and she started blushing, embarrassed with herself. But what overwhelmed Peggy was concluding the actress had not felt slightly embarrassed when she woke up wrapped on Peggy. Angie had actually acted like it was a normal chain of events.

Could Angie feel the same way Peggy felt about her? Did Angie fancy women too? It all seemed very unlikely, but Angie had certainly acted unconcerned and Peggy started questioning if she was the one reading too much into it.

Trying to calm the turmoil in her head, she set the pictures aside, and not sure of which outfit Angie would choose, she picked the whole trunk and carefully exited the cabinet.

When she finally entered the apartment again, she didn't hear the water in the shower. Maybe Angie was done and already waiting for her.

_Wonderful job, Peggy Carter_.

The brunette rapidly headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Angie, I have your suitcase here."

A muffled voice answered from inside. "You can come in."

When Peggy did, she did not expect to find Angie wrapped in a very small towel that barely covered her body. It was strictly hiding the extension of her bosom to her private parts, but anything else was uncovered, which allowed Peggy a privileged view.

Instinctively, Peggy turned her head.

"What? Never saw a naked gal before, English?" Angie teased. "It's alright, I don't mind you lookin'."

Peggy obeyed and looked back at her. She felt her heart racing again. The woman in front of her had a stunning body. She was rather slim but her muscles were neatly defined. Her clean skin appeared soft and Peggy could just see the top of her breasts above the white towel.

She swallowed dryly.

"Here, have your suitcase," a slightly embarrassed Peggy said as she lowered it on a chair beside her, "I'll be outside waiting for my turn."

"Sarah, wait!" Angie cried out. She ran to Peggy and held her hand as the agent was turning to her again.

"I'm not sure I should say this but…I really liked our night." Angie looked tense and somehow shy.

Peggy didn't know how to respond to that. Was Angie really trying to say what Peggy thought she was saying? It all sounded too good to be true.

"I enjoyed it too." The agent replied.

_Is that all you can say?_ Peggy cursed herself for the poor response.

Angie, on the other hand, seemed more pleased. "Do you mean it? Like really, _really_?" The implied question wiped whatever doubts Peggy previously had.

"Definitely."

"Then I believe we missed something", Angie blurted out, leaning towards Peggy.

Before the agent could think further, Angie pressed her lips against hers, on a decisive kiss.

The actress' lips felt soft against her own and just when Peggy was starting to enjoy the touch, Angie pulled off with an expectant look on her face.

Peggy softly smiled, starring into Angie's eyes, and glancing at her lips afterwards. Intoxicated by the actress' fresh smell and hot skin, the agent fiercely kissed the woman back, her right hand cupping Angie's face and the other pulling her by the waist, so they could stay even closer. Angie tightly wrapped her arms around Peggy's wait.

The kiss went on for several seconds. When they finally pulled apart, Peggy unintentionally pushed Angie's towel and it fell on the ground, dragging out a surprised "Oh!" from Angie, when she realized how bare she was.

"It's alright, you said you didn't mind," Peggy jested, amused by what just happened.

Angie picked the towel and softly slapped the agent's arm. "Shut up, English, you talk too much!" A blushing and pleased Angie said.

[…]

Later that day, Peggy was on her way to the costume department to deliver Angie's measurements when she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Carter?"

It was no other than Edwin Jarvis, Howard's loyal butler. Since the latter had lent his house to Peggy, she had spent some time with Jarvis, an Englishman that somehow reminded Peggy of her homeland. They had a very singular banter together and Peggy sincerely enjoyed the man's company, but since she was assigned to the new mission she had lost some contact with him.

Not spotting anyone around them, Peggy roughly dragged him to a dark corner.

"What are you doing here? And I'm not Miss Carter, my name here is Miss Butler."

Visibly distraught about the whole scene, Jarvis excused himself and started explaining what brought him there.

"Yesterday I was reorganizing Mr. Stark's set of ties when I answered a very odd call. They insisted in Mr. Stark himself receiving the message, so he did it. Happens it was the SSR requesting his presence."

"I know about that," Peggy commented, "I actually offered to contact him myself."

"He went to the office and they asked him about some of his stolen inventions," Jarvis said, pausing afterwards.

"Please, hurry up, Mr. Jarvis. I'm failing to see the point of your visit," a distressed Peggy demanded, always looking behind to assure they were alone and unnoticed.

"Right. Ahh…Mr. Stark knew exactly about which items they were asking, but managed to delay the answer until today under the excuse of having to search about them on his personal files."

The confession confused Peggy. Why would Howard want to hide information about his inventions if he was the first one interested in recovering them? For all Peggy knew, Howard had offered help since day one. But there was always something new with Howard and Peggy wondered about what could be this time.

Peggy's face might have given everything away since Jarvis didn't wait for a reply and continued the explanation.

"He says he can't tell the SSR anything before talking to you first."

"Me? What on Earth can he tell me and not the others? I'm an SSR agent too!"

"Please, Miss Carter, just come with me and you'll find out soon. He's expected at the office in one hour."

Jarvi's sincere plea convinced Peggy, who had to be quick in order to not be missed in her workplace.

"Alright. Where is he?" she asked.

"You can follow me," the butler said.

"And be caught sneaking out with you? No, thank you."

"I'll go first then. There's a Dodge Sedan parked on the left corner of the street. We'll be there."

With that, Jarvis left and soon disappeared from her sight. The agent decided it was less suspicious to leave the theatre through a secondary door and soon made her way to where the car was waiting for her.

She entered the back of the vehicle and joined Howard, who seemed more stressed than usual. He still managed to smirk when he laid eyes on Peggy.

"Nice attire, Pegs," he said, all smug.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "What do you have to tell me of so important, Howard?" she inquired.

"I know what are those items in the Russian message."

Noticing Peggy's surprise regarding his knowledge on the source of the message he added, "Yes, I know about the Russians. I'm quite a good spy myself."

Peggy was not amused, but he still carried on.

"Whatever I tell you, you have to promise me you keep it to yourself," Howard said, expectant.

Peggy gave him an incredulous look. "So you're asking me to lie to my colleagues about the mission I am conducting?"

"Yes. But I'm sure you'll be the first one to understand as soon as I'm done," Howard simply said.

Peggy knew Howard for some years now and was wary he could be capable of almost anything to keep his interests in sight, even ruin her credibility among her co-workers. But this time he seemed genuinely concerned and Peggy decided to give him a chance.

"What are the items?" she simply asked.

Taking it as a yes to his request, Howard started talking.

"Item eleven is a biological weapon."

Biological weapons were not a new concept to Peggy. They had been avoided through history due to their high risks of a worldwide calamity.

Peggy exchanged looks with Jarvis, who was in the front seat. He too looked heavily concerned.

"What are the consequences of that weapon?" Peggy asked Howard.

"It's a device that releases an undetectable gas. The virus that is discharged affects your brain, destroying the connections between cells. It basically shuts you down if you inhale it. But not right away, it takes three to five days for the virus to be activated. And that's the dangerous part…"

"Is it contagious?"

"For now…yes. It's an unfinished invention and I'm still working on a formula to tame the virus and deny its dissemination."

"If it's contagious and it takes days to be detected, we're facing a bigger threat than we thought." Peggy was appalled by the revelation. "I don't know what's wrong with you to think inventing such thing is a good idea", she added.

For once, Howard seemed guilty.

All the new facts certainly increased the importance of Peggy's mission and her overall responsibility. She couldn't keep this to herself and needed all the help she could find.

"Howard, I'm sure you are aware the SSR needs to know about this. I don't know what made you think I could keep this a secret, but it's not gonna happen."

"It's not about that I need secrecy," Howard told Peggy, "It's about the second item."

The new information awoke Peggy's curiosity. When Howard took more time than expected to start speaking, Peggy said an impatient "…yes?" and it triggered him to finally say something.

"Uhh, you know, item thirteen is nothing more than a small globe…and…it could easily be a random bomb if…uhh…"

Howard was sounding too confusing for Peggy's taste. He always acted like that everytime he feared her reactions.

"If what, Howard? What's item thirteen? Is it a bomb?" She was growing more impatient.

Peggy's tone coerced him to get his thoughts straight and start speaking again.

"It's not a bomb. The capsule came from a bomb but there's nothing inside that will cause an explosion. At least not literally…"

"What is it then?" Peggy asked.

"A vial. With blood."

"Blood?"

Peggy was downright lost at that point. How could a vial of blood be so important? But then it hit Peggy…

"Blood from what, from whom?" The answer could only be there.

Howard went silent for a few seconds. Peggy noticed the drops of sweat in Howard's forehead. He gulped, looking straight at Peggy's eyes.

"Captain Steve Rogers."

The three words Peggy was deep down expecting came like a punch in her stomach. Her memory went straight to the day she accompanied Steve to the medical tests, the day after his physical transformation. She remembered the nurse collecting his blood while she watched, still amazed by how different he looked.

The agent focused on Howard again, who was expectantly looking back at her. Peggy didn't say a word to him, which encouraged the man to keep talking.

"There were eleven vials and I got only one. All the remaining was ruined trying to recreate the serum after Steve was gone. I can't lose this last sample, and if the SSR knows about its existence…I won't be able to get my hands on it ever again."

Peggy got suddenly infuriated. "Why? Are you going to try and create another Captain America yourself?"

She couldn't bare the idea of Howard doing that. Steve was too important and no matter what they tried, there was no way he could be replaced. The mere thought felt offensive to his memory.

"There will never be another Captain America, Peggy." Howard tried to soothe the brunette and softly touched her forearm. "But his blood can be the key to the cure of many diseases and a lot more. We may change history's course with it!"

Peggy was now connecting the pieces and finally understanding Howard's worry and why he wanted to keep it all a secret.

_Even dead, Steve can still protect his people. There's nothing more honourable than that_.

"We need to recover that vial," the agent decisively said.

"And I can't trust anyone better than you to do it," Howard added.

"I won't tell the SSR about the vial," Peggy guaranteed him. "You need to find a cover-up story before you talk to them."

"Don't worry, I've got it."

"Good luck," Peggy said as she exited the car, so her friends could head to the SSR office.

Howard opened the car's window. "You too!" he shouted.

She watched the car leave, still shaken from the roll of revelations. She turned around and started heading back to the theatre.

For the first time her mission felt it was going out of hands and Peggy felt weak. How would she be able to deal with a threat like a biological weapon, retrieve Steve's blood and still protect everyone? It all felt too heavy.

_Oh, if Steve was here…everything would be easier._

When reminding Steve, another person came to her mind: Angie. She thought about their kiss earlier and felt slightly unburdened. A smile crossed Peggy's lips.

_I have to do it for Angie too. Especially for her. She's very alive and she needs me._

**[A week later]**

Peggy rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses again. It was already night outside and the latest days haven't been easy. Peggy hadn't slept more than a couple of hours and she was feeling more tired than ever. But she couldn't stop, so she kept looking at the several papers in front of her, filled with notes, diagrams and her own plant sketches.

She was working on the operation plan of the SSR, for the premiere. Her work on the theatre and at the secret agency has been more difficult to conciliate than before but it was also a gift, since she had access to privileged information during the creation of the plan. Right now, she was checking every staff member and their position during the premiere, so she could find the best way to infiltrate her agents.

Just when she was writing Daniel Sousa's name on her sketch, near the hall of the actor's cabinets, she was startled by a man's voice.

"No! You're doing it wrong!"

From across the room, Peggy saw Ralph and Angie discussing once again. She has kept her promise to Angie and always came with her to the apartment when she had to practice with him. It was not exactly easy for Peggy to work on her plan while the two quarrelled over small details or just simply practiced lines and songs, but she had to do it, so she managed it the best she could.

Ralph seemed to be over his past situation with Angie. Maybe he was just afraid of consequences, but the truth is that he never tried to do anything anymore, and was just overall unpleasant and passive-aggressive.

Angie's reaction to the whole situation also helped, since she never acted frightened when it came to him and was always up to a good fight of words, which was something Ralph probably wasn't expecting.

"Oh, okay, Mr.-I'm-da-best-and-ya-suck! I quit," Angie angrily said, "We can carry on tomorrow."

Ralph groaned and tightly grabbed the scrip papers in his hands, bursting out of the door and leaving it open behind him.

Angie, on the other hand, calmly went back to their previous spot and neatly organized her papers at the top of the central table. She closed the door Ralph had let open, and headed towards Peggy.

Noticing the actress coming to her, Peggy quickly hid the confidential files under some receipts from the theatre. She was supposed to be helping Elizabeth with them in her free time - or at least it was the excuse she gave Angie.

Peggy stared at Angie, checking her out on the way.

"To be honest, I was just tired," Angie commented, "but it was funny to see him all mad."

Angie's smirk made Peggy chuckle. The Italian woman sat on the desk, leaning on her arm.

"And ya? Busy again? You're all over those paper and lookin' like hell."

"I…" Peggy started gathering her thoughts, but Angie interrupted her, "We barely spend time together now," she said, visibly unhappy.

The confession made Peggy think about the two of them. Since their kiss a week ago, Peggy had been too immersed in her mission and everything that came with it, and somehow neglected Angie. They were never intimate again and Peggy thought maybe Angie was feeling rejected.

Peggy reached out for Angie's hand. "I'm so sorry, love. Work is keeping me awfully busy. I didn't mean to upset you."

When Peggy said that, Angie leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss started soft and meaningful but it gradually grew into something more rough and hungry. Peggy lifted from the chair as Angie grabbed her head with both hands, pushing her. The agent was quick to push Angie's sides to herself, dragging her to the centre of the table, completely forgetting the files. Some fell on the ground on a mess and Angie started smiling into their kiss.

"Your…hmm," Peggy kissed her once more, "…files."

"Screw the files," Peggy said, reaching for Angie's legs and finally turning the actress completely to her, bringing her closer, the rest of the papers getting lost between them.

Angie, sitting on the edge of the desk, opened her legs so Peggy could fit between them. The agent grabbed Angie's hips and pushed her closer, so their bodies could finally meet. She started trailing kisses down Angie's neck and collarbone, getting small gasps from the woman as she did it.

Peggy's hands were going up Angie's waist when the agent softly stopped, looking back at Angie, as asking for permission to carry on.

"Ya know, I'm done usin' this living room when we have such a large bedroom next door." Angie said. She then whispered into Peggy's ear, "Maybe ya can take me there."

Peggy smirked and smooched Angie, "I'm quite fond of the idea".

"Plus, you're such a dreamboat with those glasses!" Angie teased.

Those were the final words Peggy needed to pick Angie in her arms and guide them both to the next room, shutting the door behind them.

[…]

Hours later, an half-naked Peggy came back to the living room, so she could organize and hide everything in order to not eventually compromise the mission. Angie was deeply sleeping on the bed and Peggy took the chance to leave without notice.

When she reached the desk, she saw a small piece of paper on top of it. All the other files and papers were either on the ground or at the edges of the desk, but that piece of paper was just in the middle of the table. Someone must have put that there while Angie and Peggy were in the other room. The idea startled Peggy, who rapidly checked around the dark room, not sensing anyone there. It was still a reason for the agent to grab the paper knife she had on the table, in case someone showed up.

The agent picked the paper and read what was written on it.

'_Have fun. Maybe next time you can unzip my dress too_.'

The message was accompanied by a purple lipstick mark.

Peggy thought about the message and was quick to conclude it came from the mysterious woman, Dottie Underwood.

_Shite, shite, shite! I can't believe this!_

The brunette grabbed the files in haste, confirming if everything was there and not a page was missing.

After a few minutes, she concluded Dottie hadn't taken anything with her. But it wasn't tranquilizing either, for the soviet spy very certainly had checked the content of the files and was now aware of half the plan for the upcoming premiere.

Peggy went back to the room, dressed up and slowly made her way to the beautiful woman sleeping on the bed, softly kissing her on the cheek. She then returned to the living room and wrote a small note to Angie, apologizing for leaving sooner, offering a couple of compliments and sweet words on the way.

She finally left the apartment and soon existed the theatre through the staff's door.

[…]

"What do you mean she was there? And what were you doing to not see her!?"

Howard seemed highly confused on the other side of the line.

"Howard, it's complicated to explain right now, but she was there and left a note," Peggy said, "I have no idea what information she gathered, but it's possible she now knows we intend to keep Steve's blood to ourselves."

"That's bad, Pegs, that's really bad. Are you telling anything to the SSR?"

"And ruin my reputation? Of course not. Plus, they'd want to know what I was doing and I'm running out of excuses."

"You know you'll have to tell me about that eventually, right?" He said, teasing.

"I know you won't stop asking."

She hang up the phone.

Even if Dottie knew about the vial and some of the SSR's movements inside the theatre, it was just a matter of Howard being extra careful in case they got their hands on the item, but it still frightened Peggy.

**[Two weeks later, premiere's eve]  
**

When Peggy was leaving Angie's cabinet, Elizabeth approached her and gave her a list with the names of all the people that were personally invited by the actors to watch the play and asked her to deliver it to those who would be in charge of organizing entrances and seats.

Curious, Peggy took a look at the list, noticing most names were from family members or significant others. She then checked which names were given by Angie: her parents, another Martinelli name Peggy assumed to be Angie's brother's and…Peggy read twice so she knew she was seeing it right…Dottie Underwood.

* * *

**Notes:** This chapter is longer than usual. Since I only have one more chapter left, I had to fit the rest of the story in the last two chapters...and I guess it's better when chapters are longer. The song for this chapter is "Taking A Chance On Love", by Benny Goodman and Helen Forrest (watch?v=E65N6d_vBVw). Pretty sweet!


End file.
